Sayuri Mihara/Abilities and Equipment
Vampiric Becoming a Vampire through the power of the Stone Mask, Sayuri is granted fantastical, esoteric abilities; explained as the expressions of the full, unbound potential of the human body. Like all Vampires, Sayuri is capable of body modification; which she used to copy other vampiric powers she witnessed and come up with her own abilities. *'Superhuman Strength': Sayuri can handle getting thrown into walls at breakneck speeds and rise up to her feet with no more lasting effect than slight dizziness, lift up cars with one hand, forcibly walking up on stone walls and smash through them with a single strike. *'Superhuman Speed': Sayuri is capable of traveling at a speed beyond what a human could achieve. *'Superhuman Senses': Sayuri have inhumanly sensitive senses. *'Regeneration': The body is able to live even after having its vital parts amputated. It will regenerate and the body parts can reattach themselves. Sayuri can also control detached body parts. However, she can still die if her brain is damaged sufficiently. *'Space Ripper Stingy Eyes' ((空裂眼刺驚) スペースリパー・スティンギーアイズ, (Kūsakume Toge Odoroki) Supēsu Ripā Sutingī Aizu, lit. "Space Splitting Eyes Spiked Surprise"): Creates two pressurized fluid jets from the eyes. Strong enough to cut cleanly through a stone column. *'Vaporization Freezing Technique' (気化冷凍法, Kikareitōhō): An ability Dio created after learning of the Ripple energy and the great danger it presents to him. By vaporizing the moisture in his body, he can absorb heat from any living being he is in physical contact with and freeze them. This ability can be circumvented by Ripple being channeled through items and fire. *'Fusion': An ability that allows a vampire to graft parts of different organisms together. Dio displays this ability by creating animal/human hybrid zombies as his pets and later on grafting his disembodied head on the decapitated body of Jonathan. *'Flesh Buds' (肉の芽 Niku no Me, Spores): Introduced by Dio in Stardust Crusaders, with this ability Dio is able manipulate his hair to create parasites that he can insert into a human's head. The Flesh Bud will pierce through the skull into the part of the brain, making the afflicted compliant to Dio's charisma. The parasite will then gradually eat the inflicted's brain. If someone tries to take out the spore, which can prove fatal if it's not carefully removed, the Flesh Bud will sprout tentacles in an attempt to invade the intruder's brain. If the vampire wants, he can give permission to someone to activate the spore's tentacles anytime he wants if close to it. The spores possess another effect in case Dio himself ever dies; according to Keicho Nijimura, his father who was implanted by the spore underwent a mutation into a greenish animalistic form by having Dio's cells inside his body. Presumably, this is a side effect that the rest of the surviving Stand users that Dio had implanted his spores inside of would suffer from. *'Nerve Worms' (神経の寄生虫, Shinkei no Kiseichū): Inspired by the game Plague Inc. and its Neurax Worm, with a little bit of experimenting, Sayuri had transformed Dio's Flesh Buds into her own Nerve Worms. This version is more effective in controlling people's minds at the cost of the inability to kill its host directly on its own, though it can manipulate the host to be aggressively murderous or hopelessly suicidal. Nerve Worms also require some time to grow as it cannot immediately control someone's mind unlike a Flesh Bud. *'Hypnosis': This ability was once demonstrated by Dio to hypnotize Poco into luring Jonathan into a trap. This ability is possibly nullified by the Ripple, because of the fact that Poco's consciousness appears to return after being subjected to it. *'Acidic Discharge Technique' (酸性廃棄法, Sanseihaikihō): Based off Baoh's Meltedin Palm Phenomenon (バオー・メルテッディン・パルム・フェノメノン, Baō Meruteddin Parumu Fenomenon), this ability allows Sayuri to secrete corrosive gastric acid from their hands, melting through wood and human flesh handily (also capable of melting steel over time). In actuality, Sayuri could feasibly use this ability on anywhere on their body, but they prefer using it with both of their palms. *'Death Bone Dance' (死骨舞, Shikotsumai): An ability copied from Kimimaro, a character from Naruto. It is a power that gives its wielders the ability to manipulate their own skeletal structure, changing its properties and growth to their liking. **'Shining Slip Blades' (輝彩滑刀, Kisai Kattō, lit. "Gleam Colored Slide Blades"): Based off Kars' Light Mode (光の(流法)モード, "Hikari" no Mōdo), Sayuri is able to produce bladed appendages from the bones of their arms and legs and use them to reflect blinding light toward their enemies. The light comes from the blades themselves, and it is from the reflections of these that gives Sayuri's bone blades their shining intensity. Sayuri's blades are sharp enough to cut through several objects, including a greatsword and several bullets at blinding speeds. *'Blazing Hair Arrows' (燃える髪の矢, Moerukami no Ya, lit. "Burning Hair Arrow"): Based off Baoh's Shooting Bees-Stingers Phenomenon (バオー・シューティングビースス・スティンガー・フェノメノン, Baō Shūtingu Bīsusu Sutingā Fenomenon), it turns Sayuri's hair into needle-like projectiles that burst into flames due to their altered chemical composition upon contact with the targets body heat. *'Arclight Reactor Technique' (弧光炉法, Kokōrohō): Based off Baoh's most powerful ability the Break-Dark-Thunder Phenomenon (バオー・ブレイク・ダーク・サンダー・フェノメノン, Baō Bureiku Dāku Sandā Fenomenon), where Sayuri's body produces upwards of eight hundred volts of electrical energy in the same method as an electric eel. Weakness However, all of these abilities are riddled with the problem that her body is incapable of surviving direct exposure to sunlight or any ability utilizing sunlight or UV radiation, at least until she gained the ability to resist sunlight through her enchanted items. Sayuri is also incapable of the levels of body modification that a Pillar Man would. Personal Intelligence: Although not a prodigal genius by any stretch, Sayuri is an extremely perceptive person; being able to see through people's veils with impunity. They also display their cunning and imaginative mind multiple times. As a child and teenager, although they rarely aced in tests, especially in mathematics, they do pass school with flying colors. Otherwise, Sayuri is a cunning manipulator and a proficient planner even when in combat. When they were stuck with a Challenge Quest forcing them to aid the protagonists of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure while not preventing any Part from being prevented from occurring, they had built a criminal empire spanning over several continents in 9 years flat. In a conflict, Sayuri is particularly foxy and perceptive, their ruthlessness allowing them to exploit cruel and downright inhumane tactics with no qualms; such as leading their enemies into traps, torture their enemies, using chemical weaponry like chlorine trifluoride, use hapless people as makeshift projectiles or cheap sources of energy, or plain old sneak attacks. They have a habit to analyze their opponents and quickly determine a weakness or counter to their strengths. Naturally ambitious, Sayuri constantly seek to improve themself and meticulously studies their abilities to make the most out of them. As such, they developed Dio's powers as a Vampire alongside new abilities like weaponizing their stomach acid, rearranging the chemistry of their hair to be shot as projectiles, improving upon Dio's Flesh Buds and turning it into their Nerve Worms, develop an electric eels' electrocytes and improve them, and integrated their Stand into their own body to remove a critical weakpoint. Agility: Even before becoming a Pioneer, Sayuri is an agile person, exemplified when they weaved through opponents in soccer and had a decently quick reaction time. Knowledge: Although paltry in comparison to people with hundreds of years of experience behind their backs or to natural prodigies, Sayuri's knowledge is above-average when compared to the ordinary person. This is further reinforced by their hobby of reading books in their spare time and looking into the various researches conducted by the Speedwagon Foundation. Equipment Ophidia & Draconis Ophidia: Crimson Serpent of the Earth (地球の紅王蛇(オフィッディア), Chikyū no Kuōja(Ofiddia)) and Draconis: The Heavenly Golden Dragon (天の金龍(ドレーコーニス), Ten no Kinryū(Dorēkōnisu)) are a pair of twin longswords acting as Sayuri's primary side armament if Weisshunde is not enough to defeat the enemy. They are a pair of steel and silver swords, mirroring the primary arms of a Witcher/Hexer in The Witcher. On each of their blades are inlaid with the imagery of a red serpent and a golden Eastern dragon. Their hilts are the same, a pommelless cruciform covered in black-colored fabric with lozenge patterns. Peculiarly, despite Draconis being built with The Witcher 's Aerondight as the main source in design, they share little in common beyond their "charge" ability. Ophidia meanwhile, were built off of the Draconis to be its "darker" sister sword. Each of the swords have a different yet symbiotic ability forged into them; Ophidia drains the enemy of their strength to fuel its wielder, while Draconis multiplies in attack power with each successful hit. Abilities *'Ophidia: Yin Blade': With each bite of the enemy's flesh, however damaging, Ophidia drank upon their reserves of strength and stamina, empowering Sayuri till they have none left to spare, though by this point the foe would have already been defeated. If she wants to Sayuri may instead drink upon the life essence of her enemies to empower herself and heal her of any injuries she may have suffered over the course of the battle. **This ability coats Ophidia in an ominous purple aura of magic, greatly improving the blade's effectiveness, more than Draconis ever could without its charges. However, Sayuri needs to be wary of enemies with resistance to magic, as Ophidia's Yin Blade is nothing but an exquisitely crafted club (that drains off their strength) to them as if it had suddenly blunted. *'Draconis: Yang Blade': With each successful hit, Draconis gradually increases the sharpness, durability and stopping power of its own blade as magical energy accumulated within the confines of its blade. This charge can then be ejected from it in small bursts, or all at once in one stroke or as a devastating ranged attack. Using up the charge once it reaches the sword's limits is necessary lest Sayuri wishes to destroy the sword in a last-ditch move. **Being designed after Aerondight, Draconis shares its silvered blade although it does not give off a sense of true "divinity" nor "nobility". When Yang Blade is activated, a bluish aura coats the blade and improves its general strength, while unlike Ophidia's Yin Blade, Draconis suffer not any setback when attacking magic-resistant enemies; they work as any blade should. Upgrades Ophidia: *'Steel for Humans' *'Owner-Exclusive Access' *'Durability': A *'Automatic Reparation': A *'Attraction' Draconis: *'Silver for Monsters' *'Owner-Exclusive Access' *'Durability': A *'Automatic Reparation': A *'Attraction' Blooming Lotus Upgrades Gae Amhranai Gae Amhranai (Ir: "Gae Amhránaí", Eng: "Singing Spear/Singer's Spear") is a silver spear. Paying homage to the Eldar's Singing Spears, the Amhranai is an enchanted weapon capable of cutting through metal and resist all forms of physical damage, with the more esoteric abilities of being an effective mana foci and the power to return to its owner's grasp whenever beckoned. Upgrades Liber Corcradonn Liber Corcradonn (紫茶の書, Shicha no Sho lit. "Purple-Brown Book") is a grimoire used by Sayuri to record the spells she had witnessed and as an aid in casting spells of her own. She also uses it as a "surprise weapon", popping it out of her inventory for a quick cast before hiding it back. Upgrades *'Magic Foci' *'Password-Only Access' **'First Password' (Keyboard): Hint: "What is my true nature?" Answer: Correct Grimoire. **'Second Password' (Keyboard): Hint: "Three brothers joined. Three Unicorns in company sailing in the noonday sunne will speak. For 'tis from the light that light will dawn, and then shines forth..." Correct Answer: 20°37'42.0" N 70°52'15.0" W, Eagle's Cross. **'Third Password' (Multiple Answers): Hint: "Of which one doth the existence evanescent?" Answers: Schwalbe, Kranich, Phönix, Ammer, Spatz, Halcyon. Correct Answer: Kranich. **'Fourth Password' (Keyboard): Hint: "Knowledge is Power. Guard it well." Correct Answer: Corvum Sanguinem. *'Multiple Forms' **Diary Venerable Mirage Upgrades Bloody Ripple Upgrades Fractal Mantle Upgrades 10 Rings of the Sephiroth Abilities *'Kether': *'Malchuth': *'Chochmah': *'Binah': *'Hesed': *'Gevurah': *'Tiphereth': *'Nezach': *'Hod': *'Jesod': Upgrades Shouenken & Banhouken Shouenken and Banhouken (逍燕剣/顢鳳剣, lit: "Loafing Swallow Sword"/"Thoughtless Phoenix Sword" respectively) is a pair of chokutōs sheathed in a twin ornate white lacquered wooden scabbards with a spherical pommel depicting a half-open eye decorated by red plumes. Unlike an ordinary chokutō, these two are actually gunswords; a combination of a one-edged sword and a pistol to be specific. How they could actually work, nobody but Sayuri knows, and she usually regarded the two weapons as more ornamental than practical. To recognize one sword between the twins there exists a few major differences. The blade of Shouenken is onyx black with the white-colored inscription "酒嚢飯袋な単彩" while Banhouken's was silver grey decorated by an inscription of "天衣無縫の能天気" in emerald green. Aside those, the colour of Shouenken's hilt is as black as its blade meanwhile Banhouken's hilt was brown. Upgrades Shouenken: *'Infinite Ammunition' Banhouken: *'Infinite Ammunition'